Starvation
by ghostgirl21696
Summary: After a strange turn of events, Iceland hasn't been able to eat well for three days. His friend Hong Kong offers him food, but for what price? Hong Kong/Iceland.
1. Chapter 1

ONESHOT

I got this idea from a dream I had, that I was writing a self-insert fic where Iceland kept teasing me by eating the Anpan he got from Japan in front of me even though he knew I was starving. I decided I wasn't dumb enough to make this a self insert, and switched myself with Iceland and Iceland with Hong Kong.

So yeah.

* * *

Ever wake up one day, and automatically know it was going to be bad? Well, anyone could tell their day was going to be bad, just by looking at the clock. Usually, it was because you'd just waken up, and no matter what, you wanted that clock to say you had at least an hour or more before you'd have to actually wake up and get ready for school, but no chance, it was still time, and you'd drag your ass out of bed and go get ready. However, in this dorm room on a rainy day, one poor soul still slept in his bed.

As the boy, Iceland, awoke, and he brushed his silver-white bangs away from his sparkling violet eyes. Never had he had such a fine sleep such as this one, he felt as if he'd been sleeping forever. He looked at the clock, though he didn't really care that he had to wake up-

Oh shit.

He was late for class.

"DAMMIT!" He jumped out of bed, that blissful rest long gone, as he ran to the washroom. He had no time to have a shower, so he quickly brushed his hair, dressed up into his uniform, grabbed his bag and went off. Of course, as he ran to his first class, his stomach began to growl.

_Dammit._

Truth be told, this wasn't the first time it happened. For the past two days, his alarm clock didn't go off, someone had turned it off each night, so he'd miss breakfast, and something would keep him from being able to get lunch, and supper. He hadn't minded the past two days, he had his liquorice to keep him going. However, he'd run out of liquorice the night before, and he was getting pretty pissed off at whoever the jackass doing this was.

Finally, he arrived at class, slamming the door shut and causing everyone in the lecture hall to stare back. The teacher, Ms. Pangaea, stared at him with her cold eyes.

"Iceland, why are you late again today?" She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. Meanwhile, some of the other students began snickering.

"I, uhhhh….." Iceland froze. It was humiliating to use the same excuse, even if it was the truth. "My alarm didn't go off again."

More snickering. The teacher sighed as she rubbed one of her temples.

"Well, I'd suggest you fix that clock then, or I'll give you another detention." She pointed to his seat. "Now, sit down, and stop interrupting the class."

Iceland sighed as he climbed up the stairs to his row, sitting down utterly defeated. Plus, to add more misery to the humiliation, his stomach growled again.

_Fuck, will I ever get a break this week?_

"Here."

Iceland nearly jumped out of his seat when he was tapped by someone in the seat next to him. He never actually noticed that someone sat there, but there was, a blonde boy with glasses holding a leaf-shaped cookie.

"You sound hungry." The boy whispered. "If you want, you can take this maple cookie…"

"Thanks." Iceland took the cookie and began nibbling on it. It was a bit too sweet for his tastes, but it was better than nothing. "Thanks, ummm….."

"Canada."

"Canada, right." Iceland's memory was brought back of the boy. He just sat next to him, said nothing, and occasionally doodled on his notebook. "Thanks Canada."

The boy smiled, and went back to listening to the teacher.

"Anyways, in 1747…."

* * *

After the next few classes, Iceland walked out, starving. The cookie was only able to satisfy for so long, and he was becoming hungrier by the minute. Either way, he still had one more class before lunch, and….. what was it again?

"Hey Iceland, you're, like, heading the wrong way."

Iceland froze for a second time today. Only two guys talked in that accent, and one would usually never approach him in the first place. Even so, that accent in a monotone voice could only be one person….

"Hey, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong was Iceland's only friend, whom he'd met a while back, at the school. Well, outside the Nordics, that is, but even then, they annoyed him to no end, so having HK's company was pretty good, minus this love for tricks… and fireworks. They both had a couple of classes together, but they usually just hung out after school, usually studying in the library or watching the going-ons of the other students. Sometimes though, Hong Kong would pull one of those tricks and get out of hand, but in the end, they never seemed to get caught. Iceland never questioned why, but he never really enjoyed it…. Half the time.

"Iceland, you're heading the wrong way." Hong Kong pointed to the other hallway. "Home Ec. is like, that way."

Home Economics. Oh holy grail. Since the most they did at Home Ec was make food, he could get food before lunch just in case whatever curse he was under was going to happen-

* * *

"Class, get out your threads, we're going to practice our sewing techniques before we cook today."

Uuuuuugggggghhhhhh.

Iceland sat at his desk next to Hong Kong, clumsily pulling out his needle and thread, and beginning his practice on a piece of scrap cloth. Hong Kong was a bit more graceful, and carefully pulled the thread through. Meanwhile, Icelands fingers were becoming covered with red holes. He finally gave up and put the equipment down.

"Why do we even have to do this stuff?" Iceland sighed. "I mean, we are nations and all."

"I think it's because they, like, want us to get in touch with our feminine side." Hong Kong finished and put the cloth down. "Anyways, you want to hang out with me and Korea at lunch?"

"I guess." Iceland wasn't really paying attention, as his stomach growled again.

"Still hungry?"

"You think?" Iceland grumbled. "I haven't eaten anything but liquorice and a maple leaf cookie for three days now, how hungry do you think I am-"

"Boys, what are talking about?" The Home Ec. Teacher stared the two down. "And Iceland, you haven't finished your sewing practice! I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here and finish. Class, we're going into the kitchen now to cook, get into a group and look up a recipe."

The class filed out into the next door room, Hong Kong getting up as well.

"Well, see ya Dude. Hope you, like get some food soon."

"Thanks." Iceland said in a deadpan voiced as he finished up his sewing.

* * *

"Okay Iceland, there's only one group that I can let you join. You'll be with America and England."

Iceland banged his head on the nearby wall. Why him? Why now? He was hungry, yes, but he wasn't DESPERATE. Maybe, if he smashed his head on the wall hard enough, he could end up cracking his skull and being sent to the infirmary….. he heard hospital food isn't that bad….

"Oy, Iceland, get the hell over here."

Iceland looked up to see the cheery American and the grumpy Brit calling him over. Iceland, unwillingly, marched over to the group.

_Really, how bad could it be?_ Iceland laughed uneasily in his head. _I mean, at least I have lunch afterwards…_

* * *

"Seriously, I knew England's cooking was bad, but I didn't think he and America could actually blow up an oven and set the whole kitchen on fire."

The class stood outside the school building, as the fire department was putting out the fire that now blazed in the room. Iceland, in the meantime, had curled up into a tightly-knit ball. He'd not been hit by the explosion, as America had been in the way (and luckily, he had not suffered from too many injuries, either) but he knew he was going to pay.

"Listen up, class." He teacher said calmly. We're not going to be able to finish cooking today, but you can take an early lunch break.

"YES!" The students ran off, and Iceland could feel his heart welling up with joy. Finally, he could eat something decent-

"Except for you, Iceland, and England as well."

And then life sucked again. England and Iceland stood in front of the teacher (Hong Kong not too far off, probably waiting for Iceland.) England shuffled nervously, probably trying to hide the little guilt that he'd just developed for sending America to the infirmary for some burn marks along his back.

"You two destroyed the kitchen and sent America to the infirmary." The teacher frowned. "As a result, you'll be spending the rest of the day in detention, until the fire department can check things through. You'll have to take lunch off, and you're going to miss the rest of the classes for the day."

Iceland groaned. This was the WORST thing that he thought could happen to him. Right then and there, lunch was gone for him.

"Miss, can I, like, stay too?"

Iceland turned around to see Hong Kong had approached the teacher, holding a bag of… something.

"That's fine with me, Hong Kong, as long as you don't distract the boys and be quiet."

"Okay then. Comrades, I say we get to sitting, then."

England grumbled. Chances were the last thing he want to spend the day doing was sitting in a classroom with a Nordic and an ex-colony, but what was done was done.

* * *

"Alright, boys, I'll be back in a few minutes, I need to grab something to eat. If I find out you left the room, you'll be in all sorts of trouble."

The teacher in charge of watching them left the room, as Hong Kong pulled out the bag from before.

"Hong Kong, what's in there?" Iceland pointed.

"Oh, I was able to save what we were cooking in there."

Hong Kong pulled out one of the things in the bag, to reveal a piece of bread.

"… what is that?"

"It's Anpan." Hong Kong bit into the bread revealing the red center. "Japan chose the recipe, from his country."

Iceland could hear his stomach rumbling even more. He NEEDED that bread.

"Hey, give me a piece."

"No way." Hong Kong finished off the first one and began a second one. "You have to give me something in return."

Iceland could feel his anger rising. What was that supposed to mean?

"What can't I have one? I'm your FRIEND, aren't I?"

"I told you, I need something in return, and you can have a piece." He pulled the bag away from Iceland as he tried to steal a piece.

"Fine." Iceland groaned. "What's the damn price?"

"A kiss."

"Oh a kiss, well then…." Iceland let it sink in for a moment, his word sense clouded by hunger. "WAIT, WHAT? Are you joking around? It's not funny."

"No, no joke." Hong Kong went to a third bun. Man, did he eat fast. "You have to, like, give me a kiss."

"Don't be ridiculous." Iceland's face was turning red.

"It's not ridiculous." Hong Kong smirked.

"It is."

"Nope."

"GIVE ME A DAMN ANPAN, JACKASS!"

With that, Iceland tackled the Asian boy, trying in vain to pin him to the ground and take the bag. England, who'd been barely watching the whole time, suddenly took interest.

"Hey, you bloody wankers! Cut that out!"

"NOT UNTIL HE GIVES ME A DAMN ANPAN."

"Give me a kiss first."

"What the HELL is an Anpan? And what do you mean, for him to give you a KISS?"

"I'M HUNGRY"

"No, you're Iceland."

"Hong Kong, give him the damn Anpan.!" England shouted, though his voice was droned out by Iceland's screaming.

"GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEEE."

"Iceland, what's the meaning of this?"

Iceland looked up, snapping out of his rage, to see the teacher, holding a donut and coffee.

"Uhhh….. it's not….. what it looks like?" Iceland was once again stuck on words as the teacher grabbed him by his shirt collar, ripping him off Hong Kong.

"If you're going to be like that, you can sit in the other room. Hong Kong, you have no reason to be here, you're free to go."

"Okay." Hong Kong got up, walking out of the room, the teacher following as he dragged Iceland along. Iceland, with nothing else to say , waited until the boy turned around and gave him the middle finger.

_Oh, I won't forget this….._

* * *

It's not over yet! One more chapter, coming out tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what? I'm not lying about tomorrow/today posting. I posted one chapter at 11:00 before midnight, and posted this one after midnight here.

* * *

Iceland didn't sleep well that night, what with entering the fourth day deprived of food, plus his best friend probably trying to hit on him and all. Regardless, he once again woke up late that day, and once again missed breakfast, and once again embarrassed himself. Unfortunately, Canada wasn't there that day, as he'd gone to check on his brother. All Iceland could do was sit there and starve.

Soon, however, but not soon enough, lunch finally came. Ecstatic, Iceland found that there was nothing interrupting him from eating. Had his curse finally ended? Oh joyous of days, he could finally eat to his hearts content….

Iceland got in the line, and searched his pockets for his food card. In order to get food at the school, you had to keep your food card beside you at all times, as they'd scan it and you could get food, but not more than allowed. However, Iceland, in all of his joyful giggling, found his card to be missing from his pocket.

_What._

Iceland couldn't believe it. His card was missing. Even if he reported it missing, he'd have to wait a day for it to be replaced.

HE COULD NOT. UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. WAIT ANOTHER DAY.

Iceland marched over to the tables. He knew what he must do.

* * *

Hong Kong sat at one of the tables with the other Asians. Korea was cackling as Hong Kong told them the events from yesterday.

"He TACKLED you?" China looked very surprised. I'd have given him the Anpan, if he was THAT desperate…."

"But DUDE, I didn't think you'd actually try to get him to kiss you!" Korea couldn't stop laughing, no matter how hard he tried. The whole thing was just so GOOFY.

"Well, I meant something chaste, like on the cheek or something. I guess he took it like I wanted to get into his pants or something…."

"I don't blame him…." Taiwan sweatdropped at the still monotone nation. "You always talk with that same serious voice, that he-"

"HONG KONG."

The Asians, not to mention most of the cafeteria, turned to see Iceland, in his growling, hungry rage. His hair was messed up, and his coat was falling off, He stormed over to the table where the Asians sat, Vietnam and China moving out of the way and Iceland stood on his knees on the bench, right in front of Hong Kong. Even the expressionless Hong Kong felt intimidated by this prescience.

"Uhhh, Iceland, is there something-"

"FUCK YES THERE IS." Iceland grabbed the Asian boy by his shirt. "FUCK MY ALARM CLOCK, FUCK THIS SCHOOL, FUCK THIS CAFETERIA, FUCK HOME EC, FUCK ENGLANDS COOKING, FUCK THE STALE LUCKY CHARM RIPOFFS NORWAY SEEMS TO LIKE SO MUCH, FUCK JAPAN'S ANPAN…." Iceland leaned in closer and closer with each curse. "AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, FUCK. YOU!"

And with that, Iceland forced himself on Hong Kong, kissing him passionately on the lips. Hong Kong's eyes widened at the Nordic's roughness, and his tongue was a tad dry, but it ended as he finally let him go after an eternity seemed to pass, and he grabbed Hong Kong's tray of food.

"I'll take this as payment." Iceland walked away, leaving the poor boy in a daze. As this happened, the entire cafeteria went silent watching Iceland walk away with his treasure. Soon, everyone slowly but surely went back to doing their own thing, while Korea laughed impossibly harder than he was before.

"Holy SHIT, dude, you totally got a boner!" The Korean fell from his seat, unable to contain anymore laughter.

"Hey…." Taiwan looked around. "Where did Japan go?"

"He said he was going to copy the photos he got." China frowned. "I saw Hungary leave after Iceland let him go, so I figure he plans on selling them."

Hong Kong sat there, dazed and confused. Had he taken his friend too far down the road of torture? Did he expect him to become such a monster after four days of almost no food? One thing he knew for sure…..

He had to try it again.

But who was the one who kept turning off his alarm clock? Who set him up to fail so many times in a row? He had to find out somehow…."

* * *

Norway peered at the scene from afar, behind the corner. In one hand, he held a lunch card, Iceland's name written on the back, and an alarm clock and a pair of explosives in the other.

_All according to plan._


End file.
